


Intensity

by CrisisExceed



Series: Random prompt ideas [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisExceed/pseuds/CrisisExceed
Summary: Never had Baron met someone who was on the same levels of intensity as him.





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head, nothing major just short and sweet. Been wanting to write this couple for a while now though. :o

Intensity 

He had always thought of Dean a perfect mix of passion and insanity. Never in his life had he met someone who could match him in intensity levels. The lunatic fringe was calm and level headed until you poke the bear enough and you get a completely different man. He was a prime example of the old saying: “Demons run when a good man goes to war.”

On the drop of a dime Dean could suddenly become erratic, unpredictable, and most of all fight with an unbridled instinct to where you could almost confuse him for a wild animal. He saw it in those crystal blue eyes of the auburn haired man, he took pain and just gritted his teeth through it. He could be bleeding buckets and still come at you swinging as if you were the only thing that existed. Once you were on his radar he’d stop at nothing until you were maimed to his satisfaction. Baron could probably whip every violent analogy sitting in the confines of his mind and it still couldn’t describe just how intense Dean Ambrose could get. 

And yet…

There was just something about him that he couldn’t quite put his mind on, but it was enough that kept him coming back for another round. In the ring every one of his movements and strikes was met with one right back to him with equal and sometimes even greater power, and the same could be said in their love making. At first it started as raw sex to see just how much Baron could dominate the auburn haired man, but with each time they had met...the lone wolf got to see more and more just how intense he could get. It was just like being in the ring with him, every thrust was met with a loud moan that he didn’t think he could ever get used to. Dean was a man of passion. Every thing he did was in full commitment, putting forth his entire being. 

There were times where he could have sworn that there were higher powers to be that had made Dean just for him. Someone who could be as violent, passionate, and most of all as intense as he. The lunatic fringe just seemed too perfect for him, even straight down to his height. The auburn haired man was just the right size to be able to fit into Baron’s arms perfectly and he could curl around him without his possessiveness being overwhelming. With each passing moment like these the lone wolf truly felt as if Dean was his and no one else’s, and he made sure to enforce that straight down to how he manhandled him in the ring. He wanted to let the world know just who it was that Dean Ambrose belonged to. 

Speaking of poking the bear…

Baron didn’t need to see his back to know there were bright red, angry scratch marks down his back. Even for the short time they’ve been together he knew that it was Dean’s levels of intensity that had caused it and he knew that it would continue to be this way. But that’s not to say he didn’t leave his own marks too. He knew that the lunatic got off on pain so it’s exactly what he did. Baron too left his own scratch marks and bites mostly on the inside of Dean’s legs. It only made the smaller man beg for more, and the lone wolf wasn’t the kind to disappoint. Much like the lunatic gave him everything, he too gave the same. 

He wanted every night to be like this. His chin rested on top the soft curls, long limbs tangled up, and his possessive arm over the thin waist. The skin to skin contact made him feel transcendent and he could only imagine how his partner feels. Although they were simple gestures, to the two of them it meant so much more. Both were men of action, and for them it spoke louder than any words possible. That’s how passionate they were, and how intense their love for one another was. 

Baron pulled Dean closer to him bringing his head over his ear. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly stopped. He didn’t need to say it, instead he smiled laying his head back down on his pillow. 

“Love you too,” Dean whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other ideas you'd like me to fulfill feel free to drop me a comment in any of the stories in the collection. This is going to be the first of many in short one shot ideas. If I don't pick your prompt out of multiple don't fear, it's either I tried and couldn't come up with anything or quite possibly I don't write the couple requested. I do more than just romance as well.


End file.
